the_death_of_michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Impact and Death Now
The death of Michael Jackson is still a big shock in today's society. As June 25 and August 29 comes every year, tributes to Jackson are still being made and fans still celebrate his life. The tributes don't just stop at individual fans, though. Even television stations pay tribute to the star. Stations like MTV, BET and VH1 show marathons of Jackson's various mini-movies and videos as well as the movies that were made about his life. With nearly five years since his passing, much about his life, both negative and positive, is still being talked about. Even though the death of Michael Jackson only truly affects the immediate family of the star, a lot of the drama surrounding his death and family has played a significant role in promotion for different media outlets when it comes to entertainment websites, magazines as well as in normal news broadcasts on cable. In other words, they all use the information that they receive as a means to gain an audience. Sites like CNN and TMZ continue to report on the star's life and death. In recent times, the most talked about factor of Michael Jackson's life has been the fate of Jackson's three children: Prince Michael Jackson, Jr., Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II, also known as Blanket. Because she is nearing 84 years old, questions about who will take care of the children in the case of Katherine, Michael's mother, passing arise as well as whether or not the children are his in the first place. Jackson's will explicitly states that the children should go to Diana Ross, a close friend of Jackson's, when his mother passes on. Debbie Rowe, the mother of Jackson's oldest two children, as well as the siblings and father of Jackson were intentionally omitted from the document as potential guardians to the children. The will can be found in its entirety as the first link on the google search page. In May of 2013, a new case in the death of Michael Jackson was opened but this ti me, it was a very different trial. The plaintiff: Katherine Jackson. The defendant: AEG Live, the concert promoters that were in charge of Michael Jackson's This Is It tour. Because AEG was supposedly the company that hired Dr. Conrad Murray to be Michael's primary doctor during the tour, Katherine Jackson sued the corporation for wrongful death. Jackson's children testified in the case. Katherine ultimately lost the case and when she tried to request a re-trial, it was r ejected. The re-trail was rejected in January of 2014. Since then, media outlet's have framed Jackson's mother as an old woman who isn't capable of controlling her grandchildren. They also frame her as a woman who is still mourning the loss of her son. On March 31, 2014 it was announced that Michael Jackson's new album, entitled Xscape, would be released on May 13th by Epic Records. The album will'' feature various unrealeased songs from the artist including a title track entitled "Xscape." There is a possibility that the sales numbers will be effected because of his death, but that is something that cannot be confirmed until the album is actually released. 1. Jackson, M. (2002, July 7). Michael Jackson's last will and testament. Retrieved from the Associated Press website: http://hosted.ap.org/specials/interactives/_documents/jackson_will.pdf 2. Duke, A. (2014, January 13). New trial in Michael Jackson wrongful-death suit rejected. In ''CNN. Retrieved May 2, 2014